DE-A1-28 00 765 discloses monoazo pigments with acetoacetylamino-2,3-dioxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxaline as coupling component and with phenoxycarbonylsubstituted aniline as diazo component; however, these pigments have drawbacks in terms of fastness to light and weathering.